Gillovny in Vancouver
by fuckershipper
Summary: A ideia dessa fanfic é escrever cinco capítulos de pegação Gillovny nos bastidores da gravação do Revival.
1. Lunch Time

Eram pouco mais das treze horas quando parte da equipe e atores fizeram uma pequena pausa para o almoço. O fato de serem gravações em estúdio trazia um pouco mais de conforto para os atores, pois eles possuíam uma espécie de camarim individual.

Gillian havia terminado sua refeição e estava dando uma organizada na mesa de seu camarim quando foi surpreendida.

— Você está louco? — ela disse ao ser abraçada por trás. A voz saiu tão manhosa, se isso foi um tipo de repreensão, não causou efeito algum. — Alguém pode nos ver! — ela o alertou. Mesmo tendo-a de costas, o dono dos braços que a agarraram tinha certeza que ela estava sorrindo. Ele sabia só pelo seu tom de voz.

Os braços de David agarravam firme a fina cintura de Gillian. Com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela, ele inalava aquele agradável e inebriante perfume que o deixava louco. Gillian colocou as mãos sobre as dele e segurou-as com vontade.

— Somos apenas dois amigos se abraçando. O que tem de mais nisso? — ele respondeu, seu tom de voz era grave, ele já estava levemente excitado.

David apertou-a ainda mais forte contra seu corpo, subiu a mão direita por dentro da blusa e capturou um de seus seios, e nesse momento Gillian ficou totalmente desarmada. Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado, cedendo inevitavelmente ao delicioso desejo do toque daquelas enormes mãos. Foi quase involuntário o acesso que ela deu aos lábios dele, para que passeassem a vontade por seu pescoço, como tanto desejava naquele momento. E foi o que David fez. Suas mãos envolveram o corpo dela e seguraram seus seios enquanto a boca foi para seu pescoço e ombro, beijando e dando mordidas de leve.

— Dave... — ela chamou seu nome num fiozinho de voz com os olhos fechados.

Gillian tentava resistir. Ela queria resistir. Mas como ela poderia resistir se aquele filho da puta estava deixando-a cheia de tesão? Achando pouco, David cravou seus dentes no ombro dela. Gillian não conseguiu segurar o gemido, e quem sofreu as consequências foi sua calcinha. Ainda mantendo-a de costas, ele segurou firme em seu queixo e puxou sua boca de encontro a dele, beijando-a como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que ele faria em sua vida.

Sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dele, Gillian virou e ficou de frente para David. Ela sentiu sua bunda bater na mesa quando eles saíram do lugar onde estavam. David a beijava devagar, fazendo questão de provocá-la cada vez que sugava sua língua. Gillian desejou profundamente que ele fizesse o mesmo entre suas pernas, quase o pediu que o fizesse. Porém, não parava de pensar na possibilidade de que a qualquer momento alguém apareceria para avisar que as gravações iriam retomar.

Recuperando um pouco da sanidade que ainda lhe restava, Gillian disse:

— David, temos gravação daqui a pouco. — ela fez uma pausa, estava um pouco ofegante. — Alguém pode vir aqui a qualquer momento. — era difícil falar quando um tarado fazia questão de deslizar os lábios quentes por seu pescoço.

— Eu tranquei a porta. — disse David sorrindo ao observar aquele rosto à sua frente lindamente vermelho de excitação, logo em seguida, voltou a colar sua boca na pele delicada.

Ela o chamou novamente, os lábios dele abandonaram seu pescoço e os olhos encontraram os dela.

— Podemos terminar isso a noite, em nosso quarto. — Gillian disse, mas suas palavras não pareciam querer adiar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Só vamos sair daqui, — David desceu as mãos até a barra da saia que ela estava usando e puxou para cima. — Quando eu sentir o gosto... disso. — completou, colocando sua indecente mão dentro da frágil calcinha de renda.

Ele leu os pensamentos dela?

A mesa era pequena, mas dava perfeitamente para fazer o que David tinha em mente. Ele afastou os objetos que estavam espalhados sobre a mesma, tirou a calcinha de Gillian com uma facilidade admirável, segurou firme em sua cintura e a colocou sentada sobre a mesa.

Sem perder tempo, David afastou as pernas dela, colocando uma em seu ombro e a outra apoiada na mesa.

Ele começou a beijá-la suavemente no interior de suas coxas. Gillian mordia os lábios para evitar os gemidos, e seu clitóris pulsava no ritmo de sua respiração. David pressionou levemente o clitóris com dois dedos e dessa vez ela não conseguiu conter o gemido. Ele percorreu os dedos sobre a carne úmida até o ânus fazendo Gillian suspirar profundamente de olhos fechados.

A mesa estava encostada na parede, e isso facilitou a vida de Gillian quando procurou apoio para a posição em que se encontrava.

— David, pare... por favor... — ela pediu, na verdade implorou, mas não teve sucesso algum. Ele não a soltou e por mais que ela desejasse não teve forças para se afastar dele.

David deslizou os dedos para a entrada da vagina, enfiando-os dentro dela. Gillian o presenteou com um gemido seguido de um palavrão. Ele olhou para cima e viu a maravilhosa ânsia de desejo na expressão do rosto dela. Ele sorriu. Ela ficava tão linda no momento do pré-orgasmo, pensou ele.

Enterrando a cabeça entre as pernas dela, ele lambeu suavemente o clitóris e usando apenas a ponta da língua o estimulou habilmente sem tirar a concentração de seus dedos. Gillian segurou os cabelos dele entre os dedos e puxou quando sentiu a diabólica língua penetrando-a. Antes que o orgasmo a atingisse, ela puxou o rosto de David para cima e correu com suas mãos para o jeans, e rapidamente o abriu. A ereção de David latejava no momento em que ela o tomou em suas mãos, libertando-o da cueca.

— Não seria justo a diversão ficar apenas comigo. — ela comentou, olhando nos olhos dele enquanto guiava seu pênis para o lugar onde lhe pertencia.

Gillian agora o agarrou com braços e pernas, entregando-se aquela loucura de estar trepando dentro daquele camarim quando, provavelmente, todos lá fora estavam a sua volta. David gemeu ao ficar dentro dela, e logo começou o insano entra e sai. As mãos dele agarravam a bunda de Gillian com força, trazendo o corpo dela de encontro ao seu a cada investida.

Ao perceber que Gillian estava prestes a gozar, David colocou a palma da mão em sua boca porque sabia o quão escandalosa ela era. Gillian mordeu a mão dele quando o orgasmo invadiu seu corpo, abafando o alto gemido que saiu de sua garganta. David soltou um palavrão, e então se derramou dentro dela ao gozar logo em seguida.


	2. Lollipop

Mais um dia de muito trabalho no set de The X-Files.

O cenário para a próxima cena estava sendo preparado enquanto Gillian era cuidada por uma das maquiadoras. Como era só para retocar a maquiagem e ajustar o cabelo, elas não estavam no camarim, mas sim na cadeira de Gillian. A famosa cadeira com o nome 'Scully' escrito.

— Que vontade de comer um doce. — Gillian comentou. — Esqueci meu chocolate no hotel. — ela disse meio irritadinha consigo mesma.

— Não tenho chocolates aqui, mas tenho esse pirulito que minha filha adora. — disse Claire, a maquiadora, tirando-o da bolsa e o entregando a ela.

— Obrigada. — ela agradeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, parecia uma criança recebendo seu doce favorito.

Gillian começa a perguntar sobre a filha de Claire e elas começam a travar aquela conhecida conversa entre mães, compartilhando as graças e travessuras dos filhos com voz e coração carregados de amor e orgulho.

Não demora muito e David aparece com o script nas mãos. Ele senta em sua cadeira, que permanecia sempre próxima a de Gillian, claro, e começa a dar mais uma olhada no texto. David estava concentrado demais para prestar atenção em sua amada se transformando em Scully, apesar de ter passado anos sem isso, estava acostumado com aquele ritual.

A maquiadora finaliza seu trabalho, se despede de Gillian e finalmente vai embora. Os dois ficam a sós por apenas alguns segundos, pois Chris chega dando a David suas últimas instruções sobre a cena que seria gravada logo a seguir. Gillian os observava mantendo-se totalmente entretida com seu pirulito.

Até aquele momento David ainda não havia reparado em Gillian, quando finalmente a olhou de relance notou que ela o estava observando, e só então, viu o pirulito que ela chupava com tanta vontade. Ele voltou a prestar atenção no que Chris falava, porém não parava de pensar no que Gillian estava fazendo. Fingindo que estava dando ouvidos ao homem falante em sua frente, ele passou a observar disfarçadamente a mulher sentada ao seu lado.

Com o pirulito dentro da boca, Gillian passava a língua por ele, chupava, tirava-o da boca, lambia, colocava-o dentro da boca novamente...

David começou a ficar inquieto; cruzava as pernas, mudava de posição na cadeira, colocava a mão no queixo como se estivesse interessado em tudo o que Chris estava falando naquele momento. Aqueles poucos minutos já estava começando a se transformar em uma verdadeira tortura, até que graças a Deus alguém da equipe técnica gritou por Chris, informando-o sobre um suposto problema nos microfones.

Finalmente sozinhos — embora um pequeno grupo de pessoas estivesse ao redor — ele aproximou ainda mais a sua cadeira de Gillian e disse:

— Dá para você jogar esse pirulito?

— Por que? — ela perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

— Não vou conseguir me concentrar na cena se você continuar fazendo isso. — ele respondeu com os olhos carregados de desejo.

Ela sorriu e inocentemente continuou com o dançante pirulito em sua boca enquanto observava o pessoal fazer os ajustes das câmeras e microfones. Num gesto rápido, David arrancou o maldito pirulito da mão dela.

— Heey! — ela o repreendeu. — O que deu em você?

Ele colocou o pirulito na própria boca e disse:

— Quer mesmo saber o que deu em mim?

Os olhos de Gillian acompanharam o caminho que a mão dele fez até o zíper da calça.

— Ai meu Deus... Você está de pau duro? — ela falou em um tom de voz baixo, só agora notando o volume na calça de David.

David sorriu com a expressão que viu no rosto de Gillian, e aproximando-se um pouco mais, ele sussurrou colocando a mão na perna dela.

— Pau duro é pouco. Estou é morrendo de tesão. — ele jogou as palavras obscenas enquanto subia a mão boba pela coxa de Gillian.

— Você é um tarado! — a recente ruiva disse, fazendo questão de pegar seu pirulito de volta.

Antes de ela novamente colocar o pirulito na boca, David aproveitou que ninguém estava prestando atenção nos dois e a beijou. Foi um beijo rápido, mas conseguiu fazer estrago pois só aumentou o fogo que estava começando a se ascender entre os dois.

— Será que Scully pagaria um boquete no Mulder?

Ela perguntou ao encará-lo, e nesse exato momento sentiu a mão de David apertando sua coxa.

— Viu? É você quem fica provocando.

— Eu só fiz um comentário inocente.

— Inocente? Você é pervertida da cabeça ao pés, Gillian.

Antes de Gillian ao menos começar a tentar se defender, eles foram surpreendidos por Chris e o assunto se encerrou ali mesmo. Ambos não havia notado quando Chris se aproximou.

— Vamos ter que esperar só mais dez minutos, daí começamos a gravar. — avisou Carter.

Dito isso, ele se afastou. Estava lotado de trabalho naquele dia.

— Onde você vai? — a baixinha perguntou ao ver seu bonitão levantar da cadeira.

— Vou ao banheiro.

Gillian esperou David se afastar, e só então o seguiu até seu camarim, sem deixar que ele percebesse. Ela viu David entrar e fechar a porta.

— Mulder, it's me. — Gillian disse, dando duas batidas na porta.

— Hi, Scully! — David abriu a porta sorrindo, entrando na brincadeira.

Uma vez lá dentro, a porta foi fechada.

— Temos menos de dez minutos. — ela avisa, puxando David pela mão em direção ao banheiro.

Eles entram. Gillian o empurra contra a porta e a mesma fecha atrás dele. Ela vai direto ao que interessa, já abrindo o botão do jeans dele e o zíper. Com a boca colada em seu queixo, ela sussurra:

— Vou devolver sua concentração.

— Gill... — ele suspirou profundamente, estava cheio de tesão e carinho nos olhos. Em seguida agarrou a garganta dela, roçando seu queixo com os polegares.

— Você está me deixando perturbado, sabia disso? Está fazendo de propósito?

Ela enfiou a mão dentro da cueca dele e o agarrou por inteiro, oferecendo os lábios para serem beijados. E foi o que ele fez, atacando sua boca com uma ferocidade que a deixou sem fôlego.

— Preciso de você agora. — ele ofegava.

Gillian levou David até o vaso, fazendo-o sentar no mesmo. Pegou uma toalha que estava dobrada sobre a pia — precisava proteger os joelhos para não ficarem marcados — e se ajoelhou no piso do banheiro, abaixando o jeans para obter a margem de manobra da qual precisava.

Ele expirou com força

— Gillian, o que você está...

Os lábios de Gillian o envolveu em todo o seu diâmetro. David abriu os braços buscando na parede um apoio não necessário. Gillian o segurou com as duas mãos e abocanhou a cabeça do pênis dele, chupando bem de leve. A maciez de sua pele e seu cheiro irresistível a fez gemer. Ela sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrer o corpo dele e ouviu um som áspero ressoar em seu peito.

David pôs a mão no queixo dela.

— Lambe. — pediu ele.

Excitada por aquela voz de comando, ela percorreu com a língua toda a extensão, e agarrando a base daquele membro com uma das mãos, ela abriu bem a boca e começou a fazer movimentos ritmados à espera do que viria.

David soltou um gemido temperado pela mais doce agonia que Gillian o estava fazendo sentir.

— Porra! — ele xingou. Suas mãos se enterraram nos cabelos dela puxando-os pela raiz.

Gillian adorava o modo como David começava as coisas suavemente e depois ia ficando mais bruto à medida que o desejo que sentia por ela o fazia perder a cabeça. A leve pontada de dor deixou Gillian ainda mais ávida e sedenta. Sua cabeça subia e descia sobre ele, masturbando-o com uma das mãos enquanto chupava e lambia a parte de cima de seu pênis.

David foi ficando cada vez mais duro e mais grosso. Os joelhos dela estavam doendo, mas isso não importava; seus olhos estavam grudados em David, que jogava a cabeça para trás e tentava não perder o fôlego.

— Babe, você chupa tão gostoso. — ele segurou-a pela cabeça e começou a mexer os quadris.

Gillian apertou ainda mais os quadris dele, mexendo os lábios e a língua freneticamente, desesperada para fazê-lo chegar ao clímax. Suas bolas eram grandes e pesadas, uma demonstração audaciosa de sua virilidade. Ela as pegou na mão, acariciando-as suavemente, sentindo seu saco encolher e enrijecer.

— Ah, Gill... — seu tom de voz era rouco e gutural. Ele agora puxou com mais força os cabelos dela. — Você vai me fazer gozar.

Foi então que ele puxou o rosto de Gillian quando o orgasmo o atingiu, dessa vez não quis gozar em sua boca.

De repente, eles ouvem alguém dentro do camarim.

— David? Você está aí? Já estamos prontos para gravar.

Eles se entreolharam reconhecendo aquela voz. Gillian põe a mão na boca tentando conter o riso. David levantou, pedindo com um gesto para que ela fizesse silencio e então respondeu:

— Estou aqui. Só preciso de mais um minuto.

— Você viu a Gillian? — Chris perguntou.

Agora era David que precisava conter o riso.

— Não. Deve estar no camarim dela. Pode deixar que passo lá.

— Ok. Não demorem.

Chris finalmente deixa o pequeno quarto. David abraça Gillian.

— Essa foi por pouco. — ela diz, rindo da situação e o beija.


	3. Happy Birthday

Após ter passado o dia anterior em Los Angeles por compromissos de trabalho, David retornou para Vancouver. Do aeroporto ele foi direto para o local onde estava marcada uma entrevista, provavelmente toda a equipe já estava pronta à espera dele e de Gillian. Era o aniversário de David, mas para ele tratava-se apenas de mais um dia como qualquer outro.

Ao terminar as entrevistas ele partiu para o set de filmagens, tinha gravação no horário da tarde. A caminho do set ele recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Gillian:

G: Onde você está?

D: Estou indo para o set. E você? Achei que estaria na entrevista junto comigo.

G: Tive que fazer antes. Estou indo encontrar com você. Me espere em seu camarim.

D: Ok.

Ao chegar ao camarim, Gillian encontrou a porta entreaberta e pôde ver David e Chris conversando lá dentro. David estava deitado bem à vontade num pequeno sofá e Chris encontrava-se em pé, de costas para a porta.

Segurando a porta, ela se inclinou para a frente colocando apenas metade do corpo para dentro e então falou:

— Posso entrar?

Ao ouvir sua voz, Chris imediatamente olhou para trás e se deparou com uma cabecinha loira sorridente.

— Você aqui?! — ele disse, parecendo mais animado que surpreso, e foi até ela. — Achei que já estivesse a caminho de Londres. — comentou abraçando-a.

David observava os dois sem falar nada.

— Daqui a pouco. Precisava falar com David antes de ir. — explicou ela ao direcionar seu olhar para o homem agora sentado.

— Então ele é todo seu, preciso voltar para a produção. Não vá embora antes de se despedir de mim, ok?.

— Ok. — ela sorriu amavelmente.

Gillian trancou a porta assim que Chris saiu.

— Você está indo para casa? — perguntou David finalmente levantando do sofá.

— Sim. Mas amanhã estarei de volta. — ela respondeu caminhando até ele. — Não poderia ir sem antes dizer feliz aniversário.

Ela o beijou suavemente nos lábios. David a agarrou pela cintura puxando-a mais para perto e falou:

— Como Chris disse: sou todo seu.

— Tenho pouco mais de vinte minutos antes de sair correndo para não perder meu voo.

— E o que você pretende fazer nesses poucos minutos? — David murmurou com os lábios nos dela.

Gillian levou a boca até o ouvido dele e então respondeu:

— Vou foder você nesse sofá.

Ele sorriu.

— Mmm. É uma ótima maneira de passar o tempo.

Gillian colocou a mão no peito dele e foi empurrando-o até que ele caísse sentado no pequeno sofá. Ela sorriu de uma maneira provocante, colocou as mãos por dentro da saia do vestido e foi descendo a calcinha por suas pernas, sem desviar os olhos do homem à sua frente, claramente sedento por ela.

— Você foi fazer a entrevista usando esse vestido?

— Sim. Por quê? — ela levantou uma sobrancelha não entendo o porquê daquela pergunta.

— Você não deveria sair com um vestido assim com esse zíper enorme na frente. Todo mundo que olhar pra você vai imaginar como seria abri-lo.

Gillian deu uma risadinha achando o comentário bobo.

— Falando assim até parece verdade.

Ela jogou a calcinha em um canto qualquer e foi direto para o colo de David.

— Você mexe com o imaginário das pessoas. Você sabe disso. — afirmou David.

— Bom, em relação aos outros eu não sei. Agora quanto a você, sei bem que mexo com sua cabeça.

— Mexe mesmo. E com as duas.

— Esse trocadilho foi péssimo. — ela disse, não contendo a risada.

— Foi mesmo. Mas você gosta. — concordou ele, provocando-a com beijos em seu pescoço.

— Gosto mesmo. — ela confirmou, atacando a boca de David com um beijo quente e lento.

Gillian o beijava ao mesmo tempo em que ia tirando a camisa dele. Suas pequenas mãos exploravam seu peito e os fortes braços que ela tanto adorava. Os dedos de David encontraram o zíper do vestido e o mesmo foi aberto. Gillian deixou escapar um leve gemido quando sentiu as mãos de David agarrar seus volumosos seios ainda por cima do sutiã, e enquanto que seu corpo era explorado pelas enormes mãos dele, ela lutava para abrir e tirar seu jeans. David a ajudou e suas calça e cueca foram descidas até os joelhos, e ela livrou-se do vestido.

David já estava mais que duro quando Gillian o tomou em suas mãos. Ela massageou levemente seu pau e sem perder tempo o colocou dentro dela, sentindo os dedos de David cravando em sua fina cintura durante o processo. As mãos de Gillian agarraram no encosto do sofá, seu corpo começou a se mover lentamente, para frente e para trás, com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de David.

À medida que seu prazer ia aumentando, seus movimentos ficavam mais intensos, desesperados. Gillian continuou cavalgando deliciosamente em David, fodendo-o naquele sofá como havia prometido, até que o prazer de ambos chegou a seu ápice.

David não queria deixá-la sair de seus braços, mas foi obrigado a fazê-lo. Após vestir a roupa, ela infelizmente teve que se despedir de David. Ela se aproximou, pegou a mão dele e colocou algo em sua palma e em seguida a fechou, mantendo seu aperto firme.

— Feliz aniversário. — ela desejou dando um breve beijo nos lábios dele, e feito isso, deixou a sala.

David abriu a mão e quando viu a calcinha de Gillian, moveu os lábios num sorriso sacana olhando em direção para a porta que tinha acabado de ser fechada.


	4. Gillian's Birthday

Domingo, 9 de Agosto. É aniversário de Gillian.

David está em Los Angeles — havia chegado no sábado de manhã. Infelizmente não vai poder passar o dia com sua amada em Vancouver como tanto queria, e ele lamentava um pouco por isso. Foi dormir com o único pensamento de ligar pra Gillian assim que acordar.

São 8:45 da manhã agora e David acabara de acordar. A primeira coisa que faz assim que abre os olhos é deslizar o braço pelo colchão até a mesa de cabeceira para alcançar o celular. Ele desbloqueia a tela do aparelho e fica aliviado quando confere a hora e vê que despertou no momento certo.

Ainda com os olhos pesados de sono, David passa o dedo na tela do aparelho indo até as ligações recentes e o nome de Gillian está no topo — horas antes de ir dormir ele tinha ligado pra ela. Ele dá um leve toque sobre o nome e efetua a chamada.

 _Provavelmente ela ainda está na cama_ , pensa ele ouvindo agora o terceiro toque da ligação em andamento. No quarto toque Gillian atende.

— Bom dia, babe. — a voz dela está manhosa; uma deliciosa mistura de sono e muito, muito amor por estar sendo acordada pelo homem que ama. A sexy rouquidão na voz de Gillian faz David se remexer na cama, desejando profundamente estar lá; do outro lado da linha, deitado ao lado de seu amor para poder sentir seu cheiro e o calor de seu corpo preguiçoso junto ao dele. Nem dois dias longe e David já sentia falta da sua loira.

David limpa a garganta se preparando para o que fará a seguir...

— Happy birthday to you... — ele começa a cantar como se estivesse fazendo uma serenata de amor, logo de imediato fazendo mudar a expressão de uma Gillian Sonolenta para uma Gillian Apaixonada. Ele podia imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso se formando nos lábios dela agora e a breve imagem faz a vontade de estar com ela se tornar ainda maior. — Happy birthday to you... — o belo homem ao telefone continua cantando, mantendo o ritmo das palavras lento e sedutor. Suas cordas vocais ainda parecia estar descansando; a rouquidão e o tom aveludado de sua voz é um convite dos deuses do sexo que por um instante faz Gillian fechar os olhos e imaginá-lo bem próximo ao seu ouvido, sendo quase capaz de sentir o ar quente de sua respiração. — Happy bithday... Mrs. Duchovny. Happy birthday to you.

Essa foi a maneira que David quis desejar feliz aniversário à Gillian, e conhecendo-a bem, ele tem certeza que ela achou no mínimo divertida. David fica em silencio agora com um tímido sorriso em seus lábios enquanto espera Gillian comentar alguma coisa.

— Mrs. Duchovny queria seu Mr. Duchovny ao lado dela nesse exato momento. —David sabia que ela estava abrindo aquele sorriso bobo que ela sempre dá quando ouve uma piada dele, só pelo tom da voz dela.

Ele solta um suave suspiro e diz — Aposto que ele também queria o mesmo.

— Quando você volta? Hoje? — ela estava contando as horas para ter seu homem de volta. Não tinha passado o aniversário de David, sexta passada, com ele porque teve que viajar para Londres. E agora no aniversário dela acontecera o mesmo; ele teve que viajar para LA. Um desencontro que com certeza eles iriam compensar depois.

— Infelizmente não, babe. Tenho um compromisso hoje a tarde e a noite vou levar as crianças pra jantar. — ele diz.

Embora seus dois filhos já fossem bem crescidos; a mais velha com 16 e o mais novo com 13, David ainda se referia à eles como crianças.

Ah, Pais, sempre achando que os filhos serão eternas crianças.

Gillian estranhamente fica em silêncio.

— Honey? — ele acha estranho o silencio repentino e quer se certificar se Gillian ainda está na ligação.

— Desculpa. — ela pede ao deslizar sobre a cama para levantar. — Acho que tem alguém batendo na porta.

Ela está na casa que tem em Vancouver. Nas primeiras semanas de gravação tinha optado por ficar em hotel, mas depois preferiu o conforto que só uma casa tem. Além do mais, ela ficará mais alguns dias quando as gravações terminarem para poder descansar e aproveitar mais da cidade que tanto conhece. Não tinha porquê continuar em hotel.

— Só um minuto. — Gillian pede pra ele aguardar e faz seu caminho até a porta da frente, sem tirar o celular da orelha. Quando Gillian abre a porta vê um enorme buquê de flores em sua frente e só depois de admirá-lo por um tempo é que olha para o rosto do jovem rapaz que o segurava.

— Bom dia. — cumprimenta o jovem de cabelos claros, recebendo o mesmo cumprimento dela. Ele estende para Gillian uma prancheta com o papel da entrega que ela precisa assinar.

Gillian devolve o papel assinado e então o jovem entrega-lhe as flores e uma linda cesta de café da manhã. Ele a agradece educadamente desejando-lhe um bom dia e ouve o mesmo em resposta. Com as mão ocupadas, Gillian usa um dos ombros para fechar a porta.

Por um momento ela esquece que estava falando com David ao telefone e só depois de colocar as flores e a cesta sobre a mesa da cozinha é que notou que segurava o telefone.

— Gillian, você ainda está aí?

Ela coloca o aparelho no viva voz e o deixa sobre a mesa; bem mais prático assim.

— Sim, estou aqui. Acabei de receber flores e uma cesta de café da manhã. — os olhos dela brilham olhando para sua flor favorita. No buquê tem uma delicada combinação de lírios brancos e rosas vermelhas.

— Parece que tem alguém querendo roubar a minha garota. — David brinca e aguarda Gillian lê o cartão porque sabe que provavelmente é isso o que ela está fazendo agora.

 **Feliz aniversário para minha melhor pessoa, minha parceira de longa data, minha melhor amiga, minha amante de chocolate negro, minha loira que já foi ruiva, minha garota de riso fácil, minha mulher ativista, minha estrela mais brilhante, minha alma gêmea, meu amor mais lindo e eterno.**

 **Love, D.**

— Obrigada, amor. — ela agradece com um sorriso genuíno ainda segurando o cartão e fica olhando com carinho as palavras que acabara de ler; escritas a mão com caneta de cor azul.

Antes de David ir para LA, ele foi até a floricultura reservar as flores e a cesta de café da manhã para serem entregues no domingo; exatamente na hora em que ele ligaria para ela. Quando ela reconheceu a caligrafia dele no cartão, soube que foi exatamente isso o que ele havia feito. Gillian se sentia grata e feliz — não só por causa das flores ou das palavras carinhosamente escritas no pequeno cartão, ela se sentia grata também por estar fazendo mais um aniversário com ele presente em sua vida. É como se a cada ano nessa mesma data ela se desse conta que seu amor e admiração por ele se tornava mais forte; mais vivo em seu coração.

— Adorei as flores... como sempre.

— Você pode me agradecer com muitos beijos quando eu voltar.

Ela dá uma risada baixa e suave. — Ok, pode deixar! — a aniversariante dá a sua palavra e em seguida vai até o armário pegar um vaso para colocar as flores. O suave perfume das rosas já começava a preencher o ambiente. — Assim que abri a porta e vi as flores, já sabia que eram suas. — ela diz.

— Sou tão previsível assim? — ele sorri da própria observação.

— Não é isso. Lembra da primeira vez que você me mandou flores? — ela agora volta pra mesa trazendo o vaso com água.

— Nossa, isso foi a muitos aniversários atrás. — David agora senta na cama e se encosta na cabeceira. Ele sabe que vem alguma boa história por aí e quis levantar para ouvir com mais atenção.

— Você sabia que eu gostava de lírios, acho que alguma vez comentei que eram minhas flores favoritas... — ela conta enquanto arruma as flores no vaso. — Quando você mandou pela primeira vez escreveu no cartão que, assim como eu, os lírios eram flores delicadamente lindas que mereciam estar sempre acompanhado de outra flor para ter sua beleza melhor apreciada. E que a outra flor que estava no buquê representava você que estaria sempre ao meu lado me apreciando de todas as formas... — ela dá exatamente o mesmo sorriso que deu na época; um sorriso bobo que lhe causou uma estranha leveza e calor em seu coração. — Ah, e no final você colocou "Happy Birthday, Lírian Anderson". — ela sorri ao relembrar.

David ouve a história e fica levemente emocionado por ela ainda lembrar disso. Era uma lembrança especial pra ele, e só agora ele soube que era especial pra ela também.

— Tem certeza que isso realmente aconteceu? — David achou difícil manter a diversão fora de sua voz e o sorriso fora de seu rosto. — Meu Deus, Gillian. Não acredito que você ainda lembra disso. — ele realmente ficou surpreso por saber que ela ainda lembrava da primeira vez que recebeu flores dele, principalmente da parte do cartão.

— Eu sei que minha memória não é das melhores, mas algumas coisas em especial eu não esqueço. Por isso quando recebo lírios junto com alguma outra flor, sei que vieram de você antes mesmo de ler o cartão. — e ela estava certa, David sempre lhe envia liros e rosas vermelhas em seu aniversário. Já em outras ocasiões, ele escolhe outro tipo de flor para combinar com os líros.

— Você sempre me surpreendendo, Gillian Anderson.

Agora a atenção de Gillian finalmente vai para a cesta. É olhando para os doces e frutas que ela percebe o tamanho de sua fome. Ela desfaz o laço e abre o plástico transparente.

— Oh David! Vou engordar dois quilos só nesse café da manhã. Tem tudo o que gosto aqui. — ela comenta observando todo o conteúdo da cesta e logo leva sua mão direto para o chocolate. Claro.

— Não se preocupe. Eu sei uma maneira ótima para fazer você perder esses dois quilos. — ele sorri.

— Ótimo. Vou precisar. — ela entende a sutil sugestão e dá uma mordida no chocolate.

— Hey, quais são seus planos para hoje?

— Vou no show do Mumford & Sons com o Mitch.

— Estou começando a ficar com inveja do Mitch... — apesar de ter dito a frase no tom de brincadeira, no fundo tinha uma certa verdade.

— Eu também ficaria se estivesse no seu lugar... Mas não se preocupe, vamos compensar isso quando você voltar.

— Ah, disso não tenha dúvidas... Tenho que desligar agora, babe. A noite ligo pra saber como foi, okay?

— Okay. Love ya.

— Love you.

Já é noite quando Gillian finalmente chega em casa. Seu dia foi muito bom. Ela almoçou na companhia de Mitch e alguns outros amigos, e no final da tarde foi curtir o show do Mumford & Sons — Gillian considerou esse o ponto alto de seu dia, ela adorava a banda. Depois do show ela jantou em um dos restaurante próximo ao local do show e então Mitch acabara de deixá-la em casa.

Assim que entra em casa ela tira seus saltos e senta confortavelmente no sofá; colocando as pernas em cima do assento. Seu celular vibra notificando uma mensagem de texto. É de David, que diz: _Ainda está no show?_

Gillian presume que se David mandou mensagem é porque não está ocupado no momento e provavelmente não ligou por achar que ela ainda estava no show. Sendo sem, ao invés de apenas responder a mensagem, ela prefere ligar. Apesar de ter falado com David mais cedo, ela queria ouvir novamente sua voz antes de ir dormir.

— Hey. — David atende no primeiro toque.

— Acabei de chegar. — mesmo tendo seu homem longe no momento, ela está feliz. Seu dia tinha sido maravilhoso.

— Como foi o show? Você se divertiu? — ele pergunta, está ansioso para saber se seu dia foi bom, como merecia que fosse.

— Muito! Eu adoro Mumfords & Sons, então não tinha como ser diferente — ela responde animada e se aconchega ainda mais no sofá.

— Que bom, Gill. Mitch foi uma boa companhia?

Ela sorri com a pergunta. Se David estivesse falando sobre outra pessoa, ela até teria pensado que ele estava com ciúmes, mas sabia que esse não é o caso. Além de Mitch ser casado, ele também era amigo de ambos.

— Ele foi ótimo. Mas preferia você comigo, é claro. — ela diz. Não para agradá-lo, está apenas sendo sincera como sempre.

— Na próxima oportunidade eu estarei com você. Prometo. — ele diz e com certeza irá cumprir a promessa.

— Queria que essa próxima oportunidade fosse agora. — ela desejava que ele estivesse aqui com ela; deitado no sofá pra poder contar em detalhes como foi seu dia e perguntar como tinha sido o dele. Mas hoje ela teria que se contentar apenas em falar com ele por telefone.

— Quem sabe aconteça se você desejar mais forte. — David diz com tanta certeza em suas palavras que deixa Gillian um pouco intrigada.

— Será? — ela está certa que David está apenas jogando com ela e decide entrar no jogo com ele.

— Bem, é o seu aniversário, então tudo pode acontecer, principalmente se você acreditar no que está desejando... Pronta? — ele pergunta e vai deixando Gillian cada vez mais intrigada e divertidamente confusa sem entender exatamente qual é o jogo que ele está fazendo.

 _Pronta para o quê?_ ela se pergunta, mas não leva sua dúvida para David, até porque ela já está no jogo. Certo?

— Pronta! — ela responde segurando o riso. — O que preciso fazer agora?

— Apenas vá até a porta.

Gillian fica completamente desconfiada agora e seus sentidos se iluminam. Ela se sente animada mesmo sem saber o motivo; a única coisa que ela sabe é que isso não passa de uma brincadeira boba da parte dele. _Ele acha que tenho o quê? Cinco anos de idade?!,_ ela pensa, mas não se deixa racionalizar muito, afinal, está animada demais para evitar não alimentar uma pontada de esperança e acreditar que realmente vai ver David quando abrir a porta.

Então ela levanta do sofá com um sorriso bobo — se achando ainda mais boba por estar fazendo isso, e caminha até a porta como David havia pedido.

— Fala sério, David... Você acha mesmo que vou acreditar que voc... — ela não termina a frase quando abre a porta pois vê David parado do lado de fora com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela o olha incrédula. Seu coração acelera pela surpresa em vê-lo. _Ele realmente está aqui._

David segura o riso ao ver a cara engraçada que ela fez. — Viu?! É só desejar mais forte. — ele permanecia com o celular na orelha como se ainda estivesse falando com ela de LA.

Ela faz uma careta divertida. — Vem aqui, seu sacana! — ela o puxa pela camisa e pressiona brevemente seus lábios nos dele, e logo em seguida o libera. David pega a mala e entra na casa que tanto o aguardava.

— Eu antecipo a minha volta só pra ficar com você e é assim que você me recebe? Só com um beijinho? — David diz assim que Gillian fecha a porta atrás dela. Ela lhe dá um sorriso e olhar compreensivo, afinal ele tem razão em reclamar, ela havia ficado tão surpresa com sua chegada que não conseguiu demonstrar da maneira que ele merecia o quanto estava feliz em vê-lo.

Ela então se próxima de mansinho do homem alto e bonitão à sua frente.

— Desculpa, babe. Você tem razão.

Gillian coloca os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e fica na ponta do pé para diminuir a distancia de suas bocas. Ele por sua vez leva as mãos para a cintura dela e traz seu corpo pra junto do dele. Gillian olha para seu lábio inferior carnudo e rosado; a boca apetitosamente convidativa. Ela hesita em dar o que ele quer e a espera faz David ficar ainda mais ansioso pelo beijo. Gillian continua totalmente sem pressa, passa levemente a ponta da língua no lábio inferior dele, e ,em seguida, morde com a intensidade certa para fazê-lo sentir um pouco de dor e demonstrar o tamanho de seu desejo, e em seguida puxa a carne entre os dentes. David aperta os dedos na cintura dela em resposta, ela o está deixando louco de tesão.

Gillian o olha nos olhos agora e finalmente o beija com calma e fundo até a alma dele se sentir beijada.

O beijo é finalizado simplesmente pela necessidade de ar, mas eles não se afastam. Ambos se olham em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto recuperam o fôlego e observam o rosto um do outro. Ambos carregam um olhar cúmplice e um brilho especial que aparece apenas quando um está perto do outro, um misto de amor e desejo que acelera e aquece o coração. Um sorriso genuíno desenha seus lábios mostrando uma felicidade completa por saber que um pertence ao outro até o fim de suas vidas — ou quem sabe até mesmo além delas.

— Obrigada por essa surpresa. — ela diz.

David deposita um suave beijo na testa dela. — Venha, — ele diz ao pegar em sua mão. — Eu trouxe algo pra você.

Eles vão para o sofá e se sentam. David tira de dentro do bolso da jaqueta uma pequena caixa de veludo azul e entrega para Gillian. Ele atentamente a observa abrir a caixa, seus olhos ansiosos à espera de um sorriso para confirmar que havia gostado do presente. Gillian sorri olhando para o par de brincos de ouro branco dentro da caixa, e nesse momento David relaxa no sofá. Ela gostou. Ele acertou na escolha.

— Uau! — ela diz. — São lindos, David. Adorei! — ela pula para o colo dele e o beija com paixão. Seus lábios se separam, ela o olha ligeiramente ofegante. — Ah! Eu tenho algo pra você também. — ela de repente lembra. — Trouxe de Londres. Espeque aqui, eu já volto.

Ela sai do colo dele e vai à caminho do quarto. David permanece onde está; sentado, esperando calmamente por ela e seu suposto presente. Dois minutos depois e ela está de volta, mas não vai para o sofá. Ela para no início do corredor que dava para os quartos.

— Espero que você goste. — Gillian diz fazendo sua presença ser notada de volta na sala. — Acho que combina com seus olhos.

David olha para trás e vê Gillian totalmente nua; seus cabelos soltos varrendo os ombros, seu antebraço direito encostado no alto da parede e uma gravata frouxa em seu pescoço na qual sensualmente ela segurava pela ponta.

A imagem deixa David hipnotizado. Sua excitação começa a ganhar vida dentro do jeans.

— Uoou! — ele diz atônito antes de levantar do sofá, e então caminha em direção a ousada mulher pelada à sua espera no inocente corredor. Ele pega a gravata com a mão direita. — Com certeza essa é a gravata mais elegante que já vi. — ele diz enquanto desliza os dedos sentindo o macio tecido. Ele passa a outra mão ao redor da cintura dela e puxa o corpo dela para junto do seu. David sente uma pontada de desejo na ponta de seu pênis quando os seios de Gillian ficam pressionados contra o peito dele. Gillian arqueia o corpo e levanta o queixo permitindo que os lábios dele passeiem por seu pescoço enquanto ela o ouve dizer — Estou imaginando várias maneiras de como vou usar essa gravata em você quando te levar para o quarto. — ele dá uma mordida na orelha dela e vê os brincos que ela acabara de ganhar.

David encosta Gillian na parede e uma mão desce para o meio de suas pernas. A ponta dos dedos toca a carne lisa de excitação — Ela estava absurdamente molhada. A mão livre vai para um dos seios; ele sente o peso e seu tamanho preencher toda a palma de sua mão, ele dá um leve aperto raspando o polegar no mamilo duro como pedra. Ela geme em apreciação.

David a beija de maneira voraz como se tivesse com pressa, mas ele não sentia a menor pressa. Ele sentia fome. Fome do beijo dela. Fome do gosto dela. Fome do corpo e do quente interior dela.

Gillian segura a barra da camisa dele para tirá-la. Ele relutantemente tira as mãos do corpo dela para que a peça seja deslizada por seus braços e em seguida seja jogada em algum canto no corredor.

Ela abre o jeans dele e enfia a mão dentro da cueca, apertando a ponta do generoso membro em sua mão. David geme em resposta, fechando seus olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás.

— O que você está esperando para me levar pro quarto? — ela pergunta roçando os lábios no queixo dele.

Gillian o massageia suavemente enquanto arranha com os dentes a pele do pescoço e queixo dele, sentindo a respiração de David começar a mudar seu ritmo. Ela aprofunda a mão agora e aperta as bolas pesadas. David expira profundamente soltando o ar que estava segurando e sente como se tivesse acabado de aliviar metade do peso que estava em suas bolas. Ele segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos e devora sua boca com mais um beijo. Gillian sobe as mãos pelo abdômen, peito e braços, e o agarra no pescoço segurando firme seus cabelo. Quando ela percebe já está nos braços dele, sendo carregada em direção ao quarto.


End file.
